A Midnight Meeting
by buckice
Summary: At midnight two figures meet in the gazebo to celebrate their love. LL


**Summary**: At midnight two figures meet in the gazebo to celebrate their love. LL

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them then I wouldn't have had to write this because I would have seen it on the show. Therefore, I don't own them or anything, pretty much.

**Dedication**: To all JavaJunkies whoever you are, wherever you are. Keep the faith.

* * *

**A Midnight Meeting**

It's late at night. The whole town is quiet. Silent. The sky is clear and the stars shine brightly in the darkness. The breeze is surprisingly soft and cool for midnight on this important eve. The citizens of Stars Hollow have all gone to bed needing sleep to prepare for the excitement that is just upon them. The town is sleepy too as if it also went to bed early to prepare for the big event the next day. And the whole place is just peaceful.

In the silence of the night, a stealth figure creeps out from between two tall bushes, heading for the center of town. Her long legs carry her quickly across the street and the smooth, newly cut grass up to the white structure in the middle of town square. She walks up the stairs and waits, hoping, knowing, believing in her faith in him. She's breathing hard, not because of the quick trip over to the gazebo, but because she's slightly worried that her intuition is wrong.

Her fears are quickly allayed when the door of a building across the street opens up. She sees his shadow from the streetlamp nearby before she actually sees his form, and still it takes her breath away. He closes the door behind him softly, knowing that even the slightest sound might alert someone in the vicinity to their secret meeting. After locking the door, he turns and walks towards his destination. She moves to the center of the gazebo, just watching him, just waiting. He responds in kind, not moving his eyes from her, steadying her with his gaze as always.

As he reaches the steps, he pauses for a moment, just looking up at her. Once again he realizes how beautiful she is, and he's reminded that in less than 24 hours, he'll be able to appreciate her wonderful being any moment he wants for the rest of his life. And just the idea of that dries his mouth, he's so completely taken by the sight of her.

Grasping the first pole tightly, he climbs the stairs to stand in front of her, facing her, both just standing there, gazing at each other, as if only really seeing each other for the first time. After a moment, he stretches his hands out towards her and she places her hands in his, the simple touch sending a jolt of electricity through her. "Hey," he says softly, a smile playing over his lips and her eyes turn a clear blue, open and tender. His hands close on hers, not keeping her from escaping, but wanting to let her know that he's with her completely.

"Hey," she whispers in response, feeling his thumbs begin to run over her hands. "I didn't know if you would come."

"I thought there was some rule about great minds," he teases and she smiles softly. They gaze at each other a moment, so amazed that they can know each other so well, so completely, that they knew that the other would come and that they knew to meet there at the same time

"We're getting married tomorrow," she says quietly, but deep down the thought thrills her. He nods.

"Really? Hmmm… I should cancel my date with that hot blond from the next town," he responds. She pouts causing him to chuckle. He squeezes her hands to let her know he's just joking, but she already knows.

"Are you ready?" she asks cautiously.

"I can't wait. It's been a long time coming," he answers. She nods.

After a moment, he pulls his hands back, still holding onto hers, wrapping hers around him. Then he lets go of her hands and wraps his around her, hugging her close. She clasps her hands behind him, pulling him towards her as well, laying her head on his chest. He rests his chin against her hair. And they both know they could just stand there like that forever, wrapped up in each other, only them in the world, under the stars.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I know," he answers making her giggle at the reference. "I love you too," he adds.

Finally she tilts her head up, letting him capture her lips with his in a kiss, soft and tender. And they kiss again, not deepening it, just blissfully content to continue their lingering kiss for all eternity. They continue to kiss until both pull back, breathless and satiated. Both know that these are only a few kisses of many that they will share throughout their lives and that soon they will be kisses of husband and wife.

Eventually he pulls back, running his hands down her arms until he grasps her hands once again. "You go sleep," he tells her.

"Yeah I need my beauty sleep or no one will want to stare at me as I walk down the aisle," she jokes.

"You'd look beautiful even without trying," he replies. She cocks her head, blushing at his compliment. Then he leans in and kisses her cheek. "Get some sleep Crazy Lady." She nods, squeezes his hands one more time and then steps back, reluctantly letting go of his fingers.

"You get your sleep too Burger Boy," she answers. He nods, not moving, just watching her. She smiles softly at him, needing to take in his form one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be the uncomfortable one in the tux," he says.

"I'll be the one in the white dress, promising to get you out of that tux the moment we're alone," she responds, arching her eyebrow suggestively.

Neither moves to leave at all, nor do they take their eyes off of each other. Though they aren't touching any longer, the electricity flowing between them is enough to send shivers down their spines and cause their hearts to skip a beat. "Go," he says gruffly.

With that she turns, and walks down the steps of the gazebo, without a backwards glance, knowing full well that he's watching her stroll away. He stands there, feeling the solace of the quiet town around him. And he knows, he won't be alone for long. They're getting married. They're finally getting married and it's been a long time coming.


End file.
